Hearts Burst Into Fire!
by BlackSwordsWoman
Summary: Azula recovers from her menta break down thanks 2 Master Taiyo and comes back to the Fire Nation with more knowledge and wisdom but a certain pink acrobat will teach her soemthing else:Love. TyZula all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately T_T just this fic**

**Ok enough of depressing matters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hearts Bursts Into Fire!

Chap. 1

_I'm coming home  
I've been gone for far too long  
Do you remember me at all?  
I'm leaving  
Have I've fucked things up again?  
I'm dreaming  
too much time without you spent_

* * *

Azula, the Princess of the Fire Nation, opened her golden eyes and stared at the sky over her, she smiled a little when the stars started to appear in the dark sky, she remembered all the times a certain pink acrobat dragged her to see the sky claiming it was "pretty", back then she would go with the acrobat with annoyance clearly in her eyes, but now, 2 years after her last Agni Kai, 2 years after losing her mind, 2 years of painful loneliness, of tough battles with herself, she wished the perky acrobat was with her in that same beach, cuddling with her while staring at the nocturnal sky…as they used to.

The Fire Princess fell asleep in the beach and suddenly she was there, back at the days where they were children, back at the days she would push Ty Lee and laugh cruelly, back at the days where Ty Lee would forgive her and smile to her…

The light of the rising sun woke her up, as she was stretching her back and getting ready to her morning meditating someone called her, she turned around to find an old man with long, grayish beard who wore white robes running to her.

"Princess Azula, a messenger hawk just arrived from the Fire Lord!" said the old man giving her a scroll with the Fire Nation symbol on the seal

"Thanks Master Taiyo" she said so low it was only a whisper, after a year of being on constant battle with her inner monster; Azula had finally gotten rid of all the jealousy, envy, and any other bad feelings she used to feel towards her brother. With shaking hands she broke the seal and started reading the scroll, after a few minutes Azula stopped reading and look up to Master Taiyo, the old man in the white robes.

"Did you told Zuzu about my recovery?" asked the princess

"Yes, I did! May I ask why such a question Princess?" asked Master Taiyo looking at the Princess with a smile

"Well, in this letter he is congratulating me for the recovery" explained Azula "also he is asking if…I would like to come back to the place, but I don't understand, am I allowed to return to the palace?"

Master Taiyo only nodded with a smile in his lips, his dear student and patient was now in perfect balance, both, mental and emotional.

"But I thought I would be in here for 3 years" said Azula

"My dear Princess, you are a prodigy, all the bending, meditating and healing I could ever taught you is in your knowledge now" explained the old man "you are in peace with the world, but more importantly, you are in peace with yourself"

Azula stared at her Master, since she was sent to that island he had taught her everything she needed to recover: a new art for her bending, since she lost all her control over it when she went paranoid; her Master also taught her how to meditate in order to control her emotions and her thoughts and he also taught her how to heal her soul. It wasn't simple, it was hard and painful but finally she was recovered, she was in balance…she was in peace.

"it's time for you to leave the island of Chowa and put in practice all I have taught you, you`ll be leaving in 3 days" Master Taiyo said as he returned to his little home in the forest.

The following days Azula spent her time training and meditating, also enjoying the island she once hated and now she loved.

* * *

**Hey, hey dear readers! Well this is my first Avatar fic and well I hope u`ll like it! Sorry about the little length of this chap but I have better plans 4 the next one which I'm currently writing Lol. **

**Anyway this fic is inspired on the song: "Hearts Bursts into Fire" by Bullet for My Valentine I hope u can listen 2 it someday it's really good!**

**Ok enough of my senseless writing rambling please leave a review if u like it…and also if u don't. ^_^u**

**Ok see ya next chapter!**

**BlackSwordsWoman!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender cuz if I did Azula would be either with Ty Lee or with Katara! Lol also I don't own the lyrics for "Hearts Bursts Into Fire" they are form Bullet for My Valentine.**

**Ok enough of me…ENJOY!**

* * *

Hearts Bursts Into Fire

Chap. 2

_It hurts  
Wounds so sore  
Now I'm torn, now I'm sore  
I've been far away  
When I see your face my  
Heart's burst into fire  
Heart's burst into fire_

* * *

The night before her return to the palace Azula was sitting in her bed restless, she had no idea how she would react the next day, and for the first time in her young life, she admitted she was afraid, she was afraid of losing the control of her emotions, afraid to look at her…

"Ty Lee" she whispered sadly "what if you don't remember me anymore? What if you don't like me anymore?

Azula sighed and looked outside the window, the moon was shining brightly, when she first came to the island her first instinct was fire, to burn down everything she could and Master Taiyo let her do that, when she finally calmed down her Master started her recovering, and in time she succeeded, but every night after her night meditating she would get lonely and the only person she would think about was her, Ty Lee, the only person that had love her, she would think of all the hurtful and mean thing she had done to the pink girl and she would feel even more sad. How could she do that? She asked herself.

It was noon at Chowa Island and Azula was currently saying good bye to Master Taiyo while a royal ship of the Fire Nation was waiting for her.

"Well, this is goodbye I guess" said Azula looking to the ground "I'm…really going to miss you Master"

"Me too Azula, but remember, we are only separated…for now, who knows what the future may bring us" he said smiling "before you get into that ship I want you to have something"

The old man then gave her a wooden hand-made bracelet with the Fire Nation symbol on it and in that symbol was the phrase: "Ai Shiteru"

"What does this phrase means?" asked Azula after reading the mystery words

"You`ll find out when you are ready, and you`ll give this to the person that make you realize the meaning" Master Taiyo answered

They smile at each other before Azula board the ship, once she was aboard the ship started to navigate towards the Fire Nation. Azula stayed in the deck until she saw the Chowa Island get lost in the distance.

"Goodbye…my beloved daughter" whispered Master Taiyo when the ship disappeared in the horizon.

It were an exhausting 2 weeks traveling in the ship, Azula, found out that she enjoyed the immensely blue sea, and every night she stayed until midnight just watching the reflection of the stars in the crystal blue waters.

She also practiced her firebending every morning, at first the soldiers that were on the ship with her ran away thinking she would kill them but as the days passed they got accustomed to that habit of her, some of them even started to practice with her and ask her for tip to improve their bending skills.

Finally one morning the captain announced the crew that they were going to reach the Fire Nation main island later that day. Everyone on the ship cheered except for a golden eyed girl, she was thrilled for returning home no doubt about that but she was also nervous. Not only was she worrying about the pink acrobat she also had other concerns:

Did she really want to go home? Did she really want to return the place where all those painful memories had come? How would she react when she saw her brother Zuko as the new Fire Lord? Did Zuko found their mother? And if he did, how would she react if she saw her? How about the Avatar and his friends? How would they react when they saw her?

All those questions danced in the prodigy´s mind making her feel a bit uneasy.

"I think I have to meditate some more" Azula whispered to herself before heading out to the deck.

Just as the sun was setting in the horizon, Azula, who was meditating in the deck, saw the Fire Nation principal island getting closer and closer. With a sigh the Princess stood up feeling a little bit more balanced.

"Welcome home Princess Azula" greeted a random soldier bowing to her the moment she stepped on solid ground "let me help you with your bags"

"That wouldn't be necessary" said Azula carrying her rucksack "thanks anyway"

All the soldiers who were there looked at her with dumbfounded looks on their faces hardly believing the great, great change in the Fire Nation Princess. In the past she would have demanded for someone to carry her bags, but now, 2 years after they last saw her, 2 years after she banished nearly all the Fire Nation capital, she was declining that offer and she even was thanking them!

Azula started to make her way to the palace when suddenly she was stopped by a bunch of servants who had the intention to carry her to the palace.

"No thanks…ill walk" she said walking to the palace and leaving, once more, an incredulous crowd behind her.

Finally the returning Princess arrived to the Fire Nation palace, everything seemed to be exactly as she remembered it to be: the same big wooden doors, the same gold and red theme, even the same guards were standing next to the doors.

Both men bowed deeply to her as she came closer to the door then, they opened it for her to come in.

Just as Azula stepped into the palace someone came running to her

"Azula!" the person screamed

The next thing the Princess knew she was in the floor with a very happy girl above her, giving her a bone crushing hug

"I'm so glad you are here Azula!" said the girl ending the hug and looking her with her gray eyes.

* * *

**Hey, hey! Dear readers! Thanks 2 everyone who review last chap! U guys make my day lol**

**Ok so this is 2 chap. I hope u enjoyed it! I'm planning 2 make short chapters so the story is going 2 go really fast and it also will be really little I hope u don't mind.**

**Anyways please leave a review if u liked it…and also if u didn't! Lol**

**See ya next time! **

**BlackSwordsWoman!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I now present 2 u the 3th chapter of this fic in hope u like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing only the idea of writing this fic T.T**

**Ok enough of my random babbling enjoys!**

* * *

Hearts Bursts Into Fire

Chap. 3

_You're not alone  
I know I'm far from home  
Do you remember me at all?  
I'm leaving  
Do you wait for me again?  
I'm screaming  
No more days without you spent_

Azula stared at the pair of grey eyes that were right in front of her getting lost on them, she swallowed slowly, some seconds later she turned her gaze out of those addictive grey eyes, her own golden eyes started to roam all over the girls face taking as much of that new, more beautiful and matured face, as her eyes did that, Azula felt how a unknown warm slowly worked its way from her stomach to her heart to her face.

What was wrong with her? She felt like her heart was becoming warmer and warmer, as if her heart could firebend for itself, that wasn't possible…, was it? The firebending prodigy thought as her eyes gazed at the soft, luscious, pink lips before her.

"Azula? Are you alright?" asked a clear sweet voice coming out of those lips

"Uhh…"the golden eyes girl only muttered before realizing that not only she was staring at the girl in front of her like an idiot, she also happened to be in the ground with said girl above her.

"Yhea…uhh I'm fine" she said "Could you…remove yourself of me please?"

"Oh! Yes I'm sorry" said the pink acrobat before standing up and smiling at her direction

"Don't be" replied Azula standing up as well, her eyes never leaving the beautiful smile that was displayed in her direction

"Well that is something I thought ill never see" said someone behind them with dull voice" Azula saying _Please_"

Azula´s golden eyes leaved Ty Lee´s face and instead focused on the woman wearing the Fire Lady´s clothes that was behind the pink acrobat.

"Mai" she said simply bowing at her "Is good to see you"

The usually stoic girl was surprised at the words of the once arrogant and selfish Princess of the Fire Nation, and she was even more surprised that said girl wasn't being sarcastic or impolite to her as the new Fire Lady.

"Oh My God! Azula, you really have changed!" squealed Ty Lee hugging her again "I'm so happy for you!"

"Me too, actually I'm proud of you" said another voice behind the still surprised Mai

Zuko, the new Fire Lord stepped inside the room wearing a brilliant smile, behind him were the Gaang, who eyed her with suspicion and mistrust, it was an uncomfortable moment, Azula knew and comprehended why they were cautious with her but still, it was one of those moments were neither of the parts knew or wanted to say anything. Finally the young Avatar spoke breaking the silence.

"I see you are doing well Azula" he said "That's great"

"Thanks Avatar Aang" she said bowing

Aang bowed back with a big smile in his face.

"Master Taiyo told me your bending was more powerful now" commented Zuko that night at dinner, where all of them were sitting

Azula, who was sitting right in front of him nodded once.

"More powerful? Is that even possible?" asked Aang, he knew that the golden eyed princess was a prodigy, and that she was one of the most powerful firebenders in the history so he was really excited by the fact that the princess had gotten even more powerful in only 2 years.

"It´s not what you are thinking Avatar Aang, you see, when I had my...mental breakdown my bending was not as good as it used to be, actually it was pitiful, my Master then explained to me what being a firebender really meant" she explained "so when I re-discovered mi inner fire and started training with it my blue fire returned"

Everyone on the table watched her with surprise and respect, but it was a pure respect, no a respect based on fear like the people around her were accustomed; Azula realized that being respected for who she was and for her talents was way better than being respected based only in fear.

It was late that night and Azula was staring, yet again, at the dark sky from the branches of a tree, she also had the wooden bracelet that Master Taiyo gave to her before she boarded the Fire Nation ship, she had read over and over the mysterious inscription, yet, she had made no progress in discovering the meaning of the words. Suddenly the sound of footsteps kept her from her thoughts, a slim yet feminine silhouette was walking across the garden finally stopping in the center of the garden, Azula watched as the silhouette sat in the grass looking at the stars above.

Azula jump from the branch were she was and slowly approached the pink girl who was still gazing at the sky.

"They are pretty, are they not?" whispered Ty Lee patting the spot next to her so Azula could sit there

Azula sat in silence and gazed once more at the stars.

"Sorry I remembered you don't like to see these things" Ty Lee whispered sadly as she heard only silence from her companion

"I didn't used to, now, believe it or not I'm rather fond of that" said Azula "and yes they are pretty Ty"

Ty Lee looked at her with a smile in her beautiful lips, Azula`s eyes went from Ty Lee`s eyes to her lips, there was something about them that attracted her so much, and she found herself asking her how would they feel against her own lips…What was wrong with her?

"Azula" whispered Ty Lee leaning in

"Ty…?"

* * *

**Muahaha! Cliffhanger! Lol I'm bad!**

**Ok dear readers this was the 3th chapter of this fic I hop u enjoyed it! Please I know u know what 2 do, leave a review if u liked it . . . and also if u didn't.**

**By the way I wanna thank all of the people who leaved reviews; put this in their favorites or put this in their alert stories u guys are great!**

**Ok see ya next chap.**

**BlackSwordsWoman! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: we all know that I don't own a thing about Avatar. T_T also I don't own the lyrics of "Hearts Bursts Into Fire" they are the property of Bullet for my Valentine**

**Hey dear readers u know what to do…. enjoy!**

Hearts Bursts Into Fire

Chap.4

_It hurts  
Wounds so sore  
Now I'm torn, now I'm torn  
I've been far away  
When I see your face my  
Heart's burst into fire  
Heart's burst into fire_

Azula was paralyzed, she was watching how Ty Lee`s lips were slowly approaching to her, she closed her eyes fearing what would happen next, finally, a pair of soft, warm lips were pressed against her own, the feeling was so overwhelming that the firebender thought she would pass out for pleasure. Suddenly the warm feeling in her lips was replaced by a cold breeze, Azula opened her eyes and looked at her blushing acrobat…wait, her acrobat?

The two of them stared at each other awkwardly waiting for the other one to break the silence.

"A-Azula?" whispered a blushing Ty Lee breaking the silence

"y-yhea?" asked Azula

"I…I…good night Azula" she said before stranding up and running back to the palace.

Azula stayed there still froze in her place with the sensation of Ty Lee`s lips still in her own lips after a minute or so, the golden eyed firebender came back to reality, she gently touched her lips, she smiled and gazed at the stars once again.

The sun was rising behind the Agni Kai`s court and a certain fire bender prodigy was meditating deeply, in her meditating Azula asked herself and whoever could give her an answer about the kiss she and the pink acrobat shared under the stars, the golden eyed girl was really confused, she liked Ty Lee but, she didn't knew for sure if the perky girl felt the same way about her, what if the kiss was a mistake? What if the acrobat regretted sharing a kiss with the golden eyed girl? she knew she loved it, she have never feel so rested in the morning even though she couldn't sleep because she kept replaying the kiss in her mind, but…What about Ty Lee?

And there was also the wooden bracelet that her Master gave her, what was the meaning of the mysterious words?

"Dear Agni this is so frustrating!" growled the fire princess as she opened her eyes and stud up

"What is?" asked a voice behind her

Azula turned around to find the young avatar looking at her with a mix of curiosity, sympathy and…hope?

"Oh! Nothing avatar Aang" she said bowing her head in a greeting "I'm just thinking to myself…is there anything I can do for you avatar Aang?"

"Yhea…well I was thinking, you know…maybe you can…teach me how to firebend properly?" he asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "I mean I already know how to firebend but would like to prefect it, just like I did with water and earth bending.

Azula stayed in shock, 2 years ago people would run away if she was training but now, the avatar was actually asking for her advise!...it felt good, not as good as yesterdays kiss, but still good.

"All right avatar Aang prepare yourself" she said smiling

Fire Lord Zuko was walking down the gardens, often when his head was full of the Fire Nation problems he would rest his mind walking peacefully and in silence around the palace`s gardens, this time however he wanted to ease his mind by training in the Agni Kai`s court. He was happily walking towards the court when suddenly a brilliant red flame passed next to him before disappearing in the air setting his royal robes on fire.

"What the…!" he screamed turning off his robes

Suddenly a wave of brilliant blue flames came in his direction, this time however Fire Lord Zuko avoid the flames.

"Azula!" he whispered and quickly ran to the court there he saw Aang fighting Azula…well he was actually avoiding the blows the princess was delivering

Aang was moving frantically around his side of the court, blocking the blue flames with air blasts, earth shields and water waves, Azula on the other side of the court was calmly delivering kicks and punches of her blue fire the odd thing was that every time Aang blocked or avoided her blows she would narrow her eyes, as if she was looking for something.

Zuko stepped in with the firm idea to stop the match when suddenly Azula stopped sending fire in the Avatar`s direction.

"I know what your problem is Avatar Aang" said Azula approaching the tired monk "you don't trust fire, you rather use other elements to face it"

"Yhea well I had a really bad experience with it in the past" he said looking down

"well it's time to move on Avatar Aang" she said "I'm going to attack you again, this time however, you will try to use fire in your blocking or in your attacking"

Zuko watched wide eyed how Azula, the Fire Nation Prodigy, was teaching the Avatar the art of the firebending, then it hit him, Azula had changed for good, only for good.

After an exhausting morning training with the avatar, Azula was ready to bathe. She was walking down the hall when suddenly a heavenly sound reached her ears, it was Ty Lee`s voice approaching form the other end of the hall, seconds later the beautiful figure of the pink acrobat appeared right in front of the tired firebender, next to her was Katara.

Both, Ty Lee and Azula stared at each other; slowly a blush appeared in both of their faces, Katara just stared at both girls awkwardly.

"He-Hello Azula" said Ty Lee while the blushing of her face grew

"Ty Lee, hi…h-how a-are things?" asked Azula mentally slapping herself for stutter in front of Ty Lee, besides, since when she stutter? What was wrong with her?

"f-fine thanks Azula" answered Ty Lee

Katara just looked between the girls in front of her, something told her that something was going on between them, something both wanted but neither was ready to say, she the decided to help them.

"Hey Azula, Ty Lee and me were going to go shopping in the city, wanna come with us?" said Katara

"Uh…sure but I still have to bathe" answered Azula addressing the waterbender snapping out of her mental slapping

"Don't worry we`ll wait for you, right Ty Lee?" asked the blue eyed girl to the blushing acrobat

"s-sure" she answered

"Great! Go get ready Azula we`ll wait for you in the door in about…45 minutes, is that ok?" asked Katara

"Perfect" said Azula

When Azula reached her room her golden eyes noticed the wooden bracelet with the strange words in it, she didn't know why, but she felt like wring it today.

"Maybe someone in the city knows the meaning of the words" she said before walking to her bath

**Hey, hey dear readers! I know some of u want to kill me 4 not updating 4 about 3 weeks I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me! Lol**

**Ok so this was the 4****th**** chapter of this fic I hope u enjoy it you know what to do! Leave a review if u liked it…and also if u didn't! :D**

**Ok I wanna thank all the people who leaved reviews, favorited or put this in their story alerts.**

**Elizabeth:**** hey I'm answering to your review here since I couldn't send u a PM Lol.**

**I know Azula having a crush on Ty Lee is a little weird but 2 girls loving each other isn't, I mean just look at me and my girlfriend! Lol but that's just my humble opinion.**

**Anyways I hope u like this new chapter and thanks 4 leaving a review.**

**Ok see ya next chap dear readers!**

**BlackSwordsWoman!**


End file.
